1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc reproducing apparatus for displaying a genre of tunes recorded on an SACD (Super Audio CD) on a display device, and more specifically to a disc reproducing apparatus for displaying a genre automatically when the SACD is held in a reproduction position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since there is an SACD for recording an audio signal by a DSD (Direct Stream Digital) method in one of media capable of recording an audio signal with high quality of sound, a disc reproducing apparatus capable of reproducing the SACD as well as reproducing a DVD or a CD has been proposed. In the case of the disc reproducing apparatus with such a configuration, various information can be displayed using a display device such as a television image receiver, so that when the SACD is placed on a tray and the tray is retracted in a holding position, displaying of a character of “SACD” on the display device indicates that a reproduced disc is the SACD (a first conventional art).
Also, the following art has been proposed (a second conventional art). That is, in this art, a CD changer and a system control part are disposed. It is constructed so that CDs on which keywords for retrieval are recorded are held in the CD changer, and a genre code indicating a genre of music recorded is included in the keyword for retrieval. As a result of this, in the case of selecting a menu for displaying a list of genres after a list of menus is displayed by operating a menu key disposed in an operation panel of the system control part, the list of genres is displayed on a display device disposed in the operation panel. When a desired genre is selected from the list of genres displayed on the display device, all the CD titles of the CDs belonging to the selected genre among the CDs held in the CD changer are displayed. As a result of this, when a desired CD title is selected from the displayed CD titles using a cursor, it is constructed so as to start reproduction of a CD corresponding to the selected CD title. Incidentally, the fact that display of the list of genres is not limited to a configuration using the genre code included in the keyword for retrieval and a configuration using information indicating a genre inputted by a user oneself or a configuration using identification information included in a region other than the keyword for retrieval can also be implemented is disclosed together (for example, see JP-A-11-265566 (Paragraphs 0022 to 0024, FIG. 2).
Also, the following art has been proposed (a third conventional art). That is, in this art, many tunes such as 150 tunes can be recorded on a disc capable of recording data using an MP3 method. Also, nonvolatile memory is disposed and it is constructed so as to be associated with each of the tunes recorded on the disc and store a genre, the record date and the record time. In the case of reproduction, all the genres present inside the disc and the number of tunes belonging to each of the genres are listed by seeing the nonvolatile memory. When one of the genres displayed is specified, a tune included in the corresponding genre is selected and is reproduced (for example, see JP-A-2002-100161).